


A Team

by Gravityoverthegarden



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I wrote this in the notes on my computer, a dash of angst, based off the looks they gave each other at the end of Why We Get Out of Bed in the Morning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityoverthegarden/pseuds/Gravityoverthegarden
Summary: Roman? A part of a team? A good team??(A Character study in bullet points)





	A Team

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the glances Logan and Roman shared when Thomas told them that they make a good team and I wrote down what I observed and it spiraled. This was pretty much taken directly out of my notes except with a change of format because this site doesn't support bulleted format. I hope this explains why some of the writing sounds a bit strange.

"You know might not think so, but you two make a really good team. I'm just saying that right now, it's good, it's good."

  / Logan and Roman share a look when Thomas says this.

  / They were both shaken and confused when he started to speak

  / And then they accepted it

  / Logan gives the tiniest of smiles and cocks an eyebrow

      > It wouldn't be noticeable if you weren't paying close attention.

  / Roman side smiles, more so than smirking, he's acknowledging what Thomas is saying with Logan instead of blowing it off because Logan is acknowledging it and he too is okay with it

      > Roman was more apparent with his acceptance but still shaken

      > He wasn't expecting Thomas to say something like

      > And I don't think that he would have ever expected Thomas to say that he would've been a part of a good team with anyone.

      > Because he's Prince Roman; he's an independent warrior who doesn't need anyone to help him.

      > He carries the world by himself and he's okay with that.

      > But even when he and the people around are learning about accepting themselves and opening up:

      > Roman is the same;

      > He doesn't change.

      > He is still the highly egotistical and overconfident prince who knows how to change for surroundings but in the end: he's the same.

         ~ Until now.

         ~ Because Thomas pointed it out:

         ~ That he can be in a team, and a _good_ one at that.

            + Roman knows that what team he's on is automatically good one but this is a compliment from an outside person commenting on his relationship with _Logan_.

            + _Logan_ , the side whom he had chosen to take his tantrums out on, since he can't on Virgil anymore

            + _Logan_ , who tries to make comebacks but his salt is too straightforward and he's not good at reciprocating his tantrum.

            + They had a tendency to escalate the situation instead of calming it down and coming to an agreement or compromise.

                ◊ They make a good _team._

                ◊ A _team_.

                ◊ A _good_ team.

                     | It was a strange concept.

                     | They were two exact opposites.

                          – (But Logan sort of understands.)

                          – (Objectively, opposites bring different thoughts and ideas to the table that can inspire even more.)

                          – (But it's still strange.)

                          – (They fight and it gets much more heated than when Roman took his frustration out on Virgil.)

                          – (They are both very passionate and strong-headed and they inspire each other to look further into the topic.)

                          – (They never got along for as long as Logan can remember.)

                          – (But now.)

                          - (They can be,

                          - (or maybe they truly are,

                          - (a good team.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope the format wasn't too much of an eyesore but feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
